


Midnight Snack

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improvisation has its own reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big-heart-june](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big-heart-june).



> Written at 3am and inspired by this pic:  
> http://wings128.livejournal.com/297920.html

"Rainbow, or Chocolate?" John called.

"Rainbow!" Cam answered, arching his neck over the back of the couch so his voice would carry through to the kitchen.

Cam had never been one for eating late, but around twenty-three-hundred John’d get restless and lay siege to the fridge and pantry for something sweet. So it wasn’t long before their rare nights off consisted of college football on Cam’s big screen, and _Ben and Jerry’s_ with extra sprinkles; eaten off a shared spoon. Cam’d even taken to stocking the entire range of microscopic candy, just to watch John’s eyes light up with the possibilities.

Two fumbled passes later and Cam wondered what was taking so long. But before he could get up to check, John had rounded the arm of the couch; bare-assed and crooked smirk on spit-slick lips. “We’re outta ice cream, so I got you a cocksicle.”

Cam only just caught the half-empty bottle he’d been swigging his way through since the first quarter, before thunking it down on the coffee table out of reach. 

“Looks good.” Cam murmured, hypnotised by the way John’s full cock waved up and down with each of his steps, its head decorated in coloured sprinkles. Cam couldn’t help wondering how John’d managed the task; his musings almost as hot as seeing the final result. “C’mere.”

John sidled closer, careful not to lose the artistic decoration he’d so carefully applied, and nudged between Cam’s denimed thighs; his cock jutting eagerly towards his boyfriend’s pursed lips. He felt the hot slide of open calloused palms on his thighs, the quiet rasp of hair as Cam moved to squeeze John’s ass; kneaded and parted his cheeks in encouragement as John’s heart pounded scorching heat beneath his skin.

Cam groaned, and John answered in kind as a spongy wiggle filled his slit; lapped away bitter slick and grains of sweet, before tracing his veins, sliding deep and engulfing him in wet wet heat. “Fuck, Cam!”

As if his exclamation were a signal, Cam swirled his tongue, traced pebbled texture then suckled with hollowed cheeks. Strange sensation, and waves of pleasure tickled up John’s length, swirled in his belly; Cam’s mouth was a rush of temptation and sin and bliss he’d never been able to resist. He could feel his fellow colonel’s hunger in the way his tongue drew every contour of his cock, capturing every last sprinkle as that tight heavenly fist worked his length; pulling him ever closer to a release he’d craved for far too long.

John’s fingers felt fantastic in his hair, Cam found himself pulling back just so John’d tug him closer, fill Cam’s mouth with his thick pretty cock, and scrape the back of his throat with the strange feel of sweet gravel. Cam sank deep, swallowed soft velvet over hard flesh; slow-sucked back up only to dive down as John’s musk fogged his mind.

Cam felt John’s thighs shudder beneath his touch and knew his lover was close, knew the lingering sweetness would disappear in the flood of John’s harsh release, and welcomed it. He shifted his own hips, faint squeak of denim against leather, urgent press of flesh against zipper; he’d wait, John’s guttural moan all he desired in that moment. He brushed his fingertips over taught tender balls, stroked and pressed just behind, felt John lean into his touch. The grip in his hair savage and demanding.

“Aw fuck!” John cursed, his mouth a soft oh of shiny full lips, “I’m c-”

Cam shoved his hands into the fit of John’s rutting hips, ragged rhythm pumping hot ribbons over Cam’s tongue, painting his throat as he swallowed, spilling over his chin in excess. He could see rainbow sparks behind eyelids closed in blissful power; offering no resistance as John slipped free, and slumped in Cam’s arms.

John nudged his forehead into the sweaty crook of Cam’s neck, breathed ragged gasps of musky nectar and wallowed in the aftershocks of his pleasure. “I’ll get you in a second.”

“You’d better, baby.” Cam whispered, breath soft and urgent against John’s ear, “bad form to leave a guy hanging.”

John chuckled; fuck he’d missed this, missed having Cam around him, the sound of his lazy drawl a warm echo in his chest. 

“I’ve always got y’back, flyboy.” John rasped, each assuring word punctuated with nip and kiss, as he slid a hand down.


End file.
